The Meeting
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle Monster princes get the shock of their lives when their uncle Ecstacio arrives. And he's not as open minded as the rest of the family...


**Here's a story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

King Lauhin, Master Adulato, Queen Bliss, and Master Vibracio stood very calmly as they heard the wind blow in the wind.

"He's coming," Lauhin said gently.

"Yes…I can sense it." Vibracio added.

"Who?" Jovi asked, now coming into view.

"Ecstacio…" Bliss replied, now feeling the presence of the being coming closer and closer.

"O-Our uncle Ecstacio?!" He said in shock.

"Yes, but you all must stay in the other room for now. We need to speak with him alone." Lauhin said gently. Jovi nodded in respect and exited as the presence from outside began to slowly appear. Within a moment, a snow-white Lauhinian came through the door. Lauhin squared his shoulders and walked forward. Soon the brothers were eye to eye. Ecstacio was just as tall with black hair instead of Lauhin's white hair and white fur instead of Lauhin's black fur.

"Brother. You've returned," Lauhin soothed.

Ecstacio nodded gently and the two brothers greeted with a gentle touching of their foreheads. This is how royalty would greet sometimes and this meeting was very important. Ecstacio had been gone for centuries but he kept in contact with Lauhin from time to time. But now he had returned because he was unhappy with something…he learned that humans had been in the realm.

"Yes, I have returned Lauhin. Greetings everyone," Ecstacio said softly. Everyone voiced their greetings and saw Ecstacio look back at them. "You all know why I have come. I have heard you have let humans come into the realm."

"Yes, I have let a few of them come." Lauhin said.

"Why? You know that humans should not be at our realm." Ecstacio said.

"Ecstacio…these humans needed us. We needed to let them come into our realm so that we could help them," Lauhin said.

"And Lauhin doesn't let many come…just a few." Bliss said.

"That does not change the fact that you all are letting your emotions run away from you." Ecstacio said, eyeing them carefully, his red eyes sparkling with concern. "I have spoken with the golden dragon Ryoto and he told me that humans come almost every other day!"

"Because I have allowed it." Lauhin said strongly. "I see those humans as…as my..."

"Family?! Lauhin you are becoming too attached to them!" Ecstacio said, now moving his white hair from his face.

"I don't understand what you mean," Bliss said, now concerned.

"Bliss, my dear, you all are letting those humans into your hearts. It is true that we should love them, but we shouldn't become emotionally attached to them. After all, humans perish and they will not live long." Ecstacio said, now his eyes narrowing. Lauhin's ears flattened on his head in concern.

"Ecstacio…listen to me…I know that your past with humans was…well…" Lauhin started.

"That is not the issue here. The issue is that you are letting your sons, my nephews, fall in love with those humans!" Ecstacio said, now showing more concern.

"In love?! Of course not! They are only friends with them; they know the rules Ecstacio…we promise," Bliss said, touching his shoulder.

"Bliss, maybe not now but in time it will happen. This is a mistake! Your sons will eventually fall in love with humans if you continue to let them visit the same ones and let them come here often. I promise you it will happen," Ecstacio said, now turning and running a hand through her hair in a brotherly way. He then turned to them. "This is a mistake."

"We know you are concerned, but what do you propose?" Vibracio asked.

"If there is truly no emotion involved, then I propose one thing." Ecstacio said seriously.

"What is it?" Lauhin asked warily.

"I propose this. You, your sons, and your family leave those particular humans for 5 years. If your sons have no emotion, then they will accept your wishes and so will the humans." Ecstacio said.

"That will not work! The princes will be upset because they do care for those humans! They are our friends," Adulato chimed in.

"See! That is the primary issue! Your connection with these humans is too strong! If you wish to prevent a future problem, such as love and issues with love, I suggest you and your sons back away from them for a time to break that tie. Time will dull all feelings." Ecstacio said.

"You are asking us to abandon them!" Bliss said in shock.

"No! This is not abandonment! This is simply dulling your connection with them! Don't you understand that the stronger your connection is, the more it is possible for your sons to fall in love with Earth humans! No Lauhinian should spend as much time on Earth as your sons do." Ecstacio said.

"Ecstacio…if I disappear and my sons…it will make both parties very miserable." Lauhin said. Ecstacio walked forward with sad eyes.

"Listen to me Lauhin. If your sons can go 5 years with not contacting those specific humans, it will not mean they don't love them. It will be for their own good. There is a young human named Lilac that has taken a liking to Jocu. If anything, it looks like she is growing to actually love him. He loves her like a friend, but if they keep spending time together he will love her too and want her for a mate! That will only cause trouble! And same with that other girl named Bella who is spending time with Jape and Jovi! Do you really want to risk them falling in love and getting their hearts broken when you have to step in?!" Ecstacio said seriously. "I have only come because I too have noticed this from a far and it is getting serious. Your sons are forming very close ties with Earth. They even called people at this Grant Mansion place their family. I'm telling you these ties are too strong!"

"But we do see them like family!" Vibracio added.

"We love them," Adulato added.

"Listen to me. I'm not saying not to love them…but you all are getting too close. Our species are not meant to interact like this. If you really want to make sure you are not crossing boundaries, I propose 5 years break. If nothing has changed in that time, your love for them would prove me wrong and there is nothing I can do to change that. But if in five years, your sons have forgotten them…it is for the best." Ecstacio said. "Love is a powerful thing and your sons are spending too much time with the humans on Earth. If you want them to be truly happy, a separation is needed before they get their hearts broken. I have seen even Amio talk about another young human that caught his eye. Your sons need to separate from these humans. It is for the best…at least for a while."

Lauhin stared at him hard. He was not sure what to say. Bliss turned to her mate and had a very concerned look.

"Lauhin…we can't just disappear." She said.

"I know that my love." He said, now turning back to Ecstacio. "Ecstacio…I understand your concern. But trust me…our sons will not fall in love with the people of Earth. They know the rules."

Ecstacio only shook his head gently. "I know you mean well Lauhin. But the more those bonds grow, the stronger the love will become. Soon, that love will grow from friendship to wanting a mate. Be careful."

And with those words, the large Lauhinian turned to leave. It was raining and the four gently touched his shoulder.

"Ecstacio it's raining. Please come back inside. Stay with us," Lauhin said, now walking in front of his brother.

"Yes, please stay. We are concerned about you being alone out there." Bliss soothed, now rubbing his back.

"There is plenty of room. You need some rest…you are safe here and we all need to stay together. The Nitians are near the edges of the realm," Vibracio added.

"Yes…there is strength in numbers old friend," Adulato said gently.

Ecstacio turned to them with a small smile and then shook his head. "I am better off alone. I am safe where I am. But I will be watching from a distance. Nitians know better than to mess with me."

And with that, he walked out into the rain and vanished into thin air. Lauhin's shoulders slumped.

"He doesn't want to talk about his history. That is why he doesn't want us to have any kind of strong connections with humans," he said softly.

"But my love…our sons enjoy the young girls and others they met. They are only friends." Bliss soothed.

"But he has brought up a point. Jocu, Jape, and Amio have shown more emotion lately and that can be a bit concerning. We don't want them to fall in love simply because they will be heartbroken with loving humans." Adulato added.

"But they won't fall in love," Bliss said gently.

"I am not so sure." Vibracio said gently. "Amio is young and he has shown some interest in a few human females."

The room got quiet. Lauhin's eyes widened a bit and he turned to Bliss.

"Perhaps…we do need to separate them for a while." Lauhin said sadly.

"But my love…not for five years," she pleaded.

"No…maybe not for that long. But perhaps…three years," he said gently. All of them hung their heads in sadness. "Trust me…I don't want to do this either. But if my sons' emotions become too strong…we will have a problem."

And with that, Lauhin called his sons in and explained everything. He could see they were concerned, but he saw the most concern on Jocu's face since he was the first that everyone had met.

"Father…I cannot just disappear." Jocu said sadly.

"My son…it won't be forever. It is just for three years," Lauhin said.

Jocu looked away in frustration; how could he separate from those he loved. He loved them all like his own family.

"My son…I know that you don't want to do this…but you are becoming even more attached to the people of Earth. I won't tear you away completely, but you may need a small break from them." Lauhin said.

"But what if they forget us," Amio said, his heart dropping.

"They won't forget you…if they truly love you, they won't forget," Lauhin smiled sadly. Jest walked forward and nodded respectfully.

"We understand father. However, if we can prove that our emotions are in check after three years, will you allow us to continue our connections with the people of Earth?" Jest asked.

"Of course my son." Lauhin said.

Jest nodded and then motioned for his brothers to come to him. "Listen to me…we have to do this. We have to prove that our emotions are still in tact and we are not becoming out of control."

"Father is afraid we are falling in love with those girls…Bella…Lilac…and...a few others," Amio said, his face blushing. The brothers looked at him in concern.

"This is why Father is doing this. Amio…you're falling in love with someone," Jocu said.

"And there are those that are falling in love with us as well," Vivo said.

"We cannot help if humans fall in love with us," Jape protested.

"But we are still tempted to return that love back…and not in a friendship way…" Jest said.

"But is it so bad to want a human for a mate?" Blithe asked.

"We cannot and you all know why. We will follow father's wishes and explain to our friends. It's the only way…" Jocu said, hanging his head.

Lauhin saw the sadness of his sons and walked forward. "Wait…"

They all stopped and turned to look at them. He then walked closer to them and his eyes narrowed.

"Do I have your word that you all will keep your emotions in check. You are to help the people on Earth, but they are only for friends…not mates or anything more. If I see any of you showing more than friendship, you will be separated for three years. All of you," Lauhin ordered.

The sons all nodded and bowed in respect.

"You have our word father," Jocu said, now breathing a breath of relief. The others voiced their answers. Lauhin smiled and then nodded.

"Then you all are dismissed. I trust you my sons," he said. But before he knew it, his sons glomped him with their love and admiration, making the others smile.

"He is truly a wonderful king," Adulato grinned.

"I knew he would make the right decision," Vibracio smiled proudly.

"Thank you both. Yes, he truly is a marvel. And he couldn't have made this decision without your support either," Bliss smiled, now turning and hugging them. They all then joined in the group hug with Lauhin and his sons.

Meanwhile, Ecstacio watched from a distance and shook his head. "Lauhin…love is a powerful thing. This has only begun." He said, now eyeing Amio with concern. "He already is favoring a human. It will be revealed in time," he said, now disappearing into the rainy night.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! King Lauhin loves his sons and is a wise and benevolent king. He would much rather find another way than simply just making his sons disappear.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome story yet again, Amiga! :D**


End file.
